Reactors containing spent solids (e.g., solid catalyst or solid adsorbent) must be shutdown periodically to conduct maintenance and/or to change the spent material. Unit shutdown procedures must be developed and executed with excellence to protect personnel, prevent incidents, and to minimize costs and duration.
There is a need for reactor shutdown processes that can be conducted with maximum efficiency and minimum duration while safeguarding personnel and equipment.